Whether remodeling a home, or just a room in a home, one of the best ways to boost the overall appeal of the home, in terms of both aesthetic appeal and home value, is with new cabinetry. In terms of home remodeling, kitchen remodeling is one of the main ways that homes are updated, and the cornerstone of a kitchen remodel is the kitchen cabinetry. Research indicates that a well-done kitchen remodel significantly increases the value of a home. Cabinetry, or the shelving system used to set the framework for the cabinets, can be incorporated in many ways to provide elegant upgrades to a home, make the home more aesthetically pleasing, and functionally improve the home.
Cabinets are preferably meant to be custom made, fitting the needs of the kitchen, or other room, and the people using the space. But custom cabinetry can be prohibitively expensive because of the time and expense required to design, manufacture, and install the custom pieces. Alternatively, homeowners can install pre-fabricated, stock, systems, which are more cost effective, but lack the desirability of custom cabinetry.